


What Makes Gray?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Albino Tobirama, Evil Little Uchiha Child, F/F, Founding of Konoha, Gen, It Might Seem Sexual But It’s Not, Kissing, Periods (That Time of Month), That’s it?, do not copy to another site, female/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madara finds Kagami and Tobirama together at a training ground, although they’re not training. Honestly, why did she stop by and watch the two anyway?
Relationships: Female Senju Tobirama/Female Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What Makes Gray?

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord I hope this is at least okay. Also comment if you understand the title.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE ENDING NOTES THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT.

Black hair swept to the left as Madara watched Tobirama play with Kagami. Madara honestly didn’t know why she had stopped to stare at the other two, it was probably because the Senju was actually giving a soft smile to the small Uchiha. The Uchiha head puffed out her chest and stood up straighter before walking towards the two. When she was about half way to them, she noticed that Kagami and the Senju decided to lay down facing each other and talk.

When the little Uchiha noticed Madara his smile grew wider. “Oba-san! Doesn’t Tobirama-sensei look pretty?”

Madara stopped and looked at the albino before scrunching her face up. “W-what are you talking about?”

Tobirama lets out a small groan as Kagami forcefully shoves himself against her stomach before proceeding to explain why his sensei is pretty. Although, she enjoys the weight he brings when he leans on her stomach like this. The feeling disappears when Madara, softly, pushes the child back.

“Bastard Senju, what are you teaching him? How to patronize people?!.” Madara glares at Tobirama after crossing her arms.

The Senju rolled her eyes. “That was a three syllabled word, I didn’t think you had it in you, Uchiha. By the way, I teach him what you can’t.”

Madara snarled and kicked the other woman in the back. She grinned when she saw Tobirama bare her teeth like a wolf. Madara jumped a little when she felt a pressure against her leg. When she looked down she saw that Kagami was squeezing her leg while tears dripped down his face.

“You shouldn’t do that to sensei! Tobirama-sensei says she’s been having bad stomachaches lately!” Kagami lightly punched his oba-san in the leg.

The older Uchiha stared at the Senju while a dark red covered her face. “K-Kagami, why don’t you go back home?”

“You won’t hurt sensei again, will you?” The boy stared at Madara.

“No I won’t.” Madara watched as Kagami waved to his sensei before running back home.

The Uchiha clan head turned back to stare at Tobirama before sitting down next to her. She didn’t know what to say to the other. How was Madara supposed to apologize for what she just did? And while the albino was on her time of month. Madara groaned and balled her hands into fists.

“I’m sorry for what I did. H-how are you feeling?” She stared at Tobirama with, what she hoped, was concern.

The albino raised an eyebrow before rolling onto her back, so she could face the raven better. “What’s with the sudden concern for my well being? You didn’t seem to care earlier.”

Madara huffed and scooted closer to Tobirama before placing her hand above the others pelvic bone, sending out a warm stream of chakra. “I’m a woman too, Senju. I know what you’re feeling right now.”

Tobirama grabbed the ravens arm. But before she could throw the hand off of her, she felt the chakra enter her system and immediately make her muscles relax. Tobirama let go of Madara’s arm and slumped back down to the ground with a grumble and glare.

The raven gave a small smile when Tobirama closed her eyes. They had been getting along better lately, almost like friends, and Madara would be lying if she said that she didn’t find the other woman beautiful. In fact, the Uchiha woman has been wanting to ask Tobirama out on a date for awhile. But, she just couldn’t find the words to say. Plus the fact that she didn’t know if the albino felt the same or not; Tobirama didn’t have to but it would be nice if she did. Maybe the albino would at least give Madara a chance, even if she didn’t feel the same in the beginning.

The white haired woman took a deep, satisfying, breath in and let it back out. Whenever she had her time of month the cramps were always ten times worse than anyone’s else’s. She knew this because she had asked Touka and Mito how bad theirs were, but they said that they didn’t feel half of what Tobirama felt. The albino felt her conscious slight drift as more warm chakra eased her pain. Tobirama had absolutely no idea why Madara was doing this, but she didn’t really want the other to stop. Another deep breath escaped her lips before she opened her eyes again and was moving to sit up.

Madara watched as the Senju started sitting up and made her decision right then. “Tobirama, would you have a date with me? Even if you don’t feel the same way I do... would you give me a chance?”

She stopped midway through sitting and laying down. What had the Uchiha just asked her? Tobirama should probably give her an answer, like, right now. But, her brain wasn’t working right for, probably, the first time ever.

When Madara heard no reply, she stiffened and, hastily, drew her hand back. “I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I?”

Tobirama stared at the other woman’s heartbroken expression, and the way she moved her body to get up and leave. Tobirama quickly grabbed Madara’s arm and tackled the, barely, shorter woman. The albino straddled Madara’s stomach.

“No! I would love you date you!” Tobirama’s cheeks reddened, a lot; she had never been in a situation like this before.

Madara’s eyes widened before she smirked and wrapped an arm around the Senju’s waist, pulling the younger closer. “I don’t think you know how long I’ve been waiting to ask that, and hear those words in return.”

A minute passed before the two let go of each other, well before Tobirama let go of Madara’s arm. The Uchiha woman just wrapped her newly freed arm around the Senju’s hips and pulled Tobirama flush against her. To which Tobirama put her arms up and around Madara’s head and placed their foreheads together.

The older woman gave a light growl before she flipped them over. “I want to kiss you.”

Tobirama lightly smiled. “Then do it.”

The raven pressed her lips against the albinos lips and groaned before tightening her grip on Tobirama’s waist and hips. Madara hummed after a few more seconds and pulled back. When she saw the Senju’s beet red face she leaned back down and kissed the younger woman’s forehead.

“Tobirama, this is probably too early to tell you this but I’ve been wanting to say it for a really long time.” Madara sighed while looking away, maybe she shouldn’t tell the other so soon.

Tobirama moved her hand and cupped Madara’s cheek. “We haven’t even been on a date yet and we already kissed. What is it that you want to tell me?”

“I just... I love you, Tobirama.”

“I love you too, Madara.”

The two woman didn’t notice the small Uchiha boy chuckle at them while staying hidden behind a bush.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you thought about this story.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES: I’m making another chapter story and I need you guys to comment what ship you might be interested in seeing.
> 
> Options are-  
> Sasuke/Naruto  
> Kakashi/Naruto (again)  
> Sasuke/Naruto w/ parental Kakashi  
> Kakashi/Naruto w/ brotherly Sasuke  
> No ships  
> I choose


End file.
